Itsuka Nightray
Itsuka Nightray (いつか ナイトレー Itsuka Naitorei) is a member of the dark Shadow Remnants Guild. Despite her young appearance, she is older than Crux and the other members of her guild, and simply utilises magic to look young and innocent. Known as Itsuka of the Many Faces (多面性のいつか Tamensei no Itsuka), she is skilled in the use of Transformation magic to hide her own identity. Appearance Itsuki bears the appearance of a young girl with a petite figure, bright green eyes, and short, silver hair, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. Her common attire in is that of a simple, light green summer dress, and worn over her shoulder is part of a sailor fuku, pure white and tied with an orange ribbon. Over her legs, she wears white and brown stripped thighhighs, and dark flat shoes. Itsuka has outright stated this is not her true appearance, and she simply copied "the appearance of a girl I met" as a basis for an innocent form that everyone would feel the need to love and protect. Personality Commonly used for disguise purposes, Itsuka's outward personality towards anyone whose trust she is trying to gain is befitting of her childish appearance. She appears to be shy, thoughtful, kind, and very polite, and always addresses people with the proper honorifics, much like Anguis Bane. She even shows a gentle streak, caring deeply for animals suchs as birds and deer, and is often seen nursing wounded animals back to health. Her true personality, however, is much different. Despite her small size, Itsuka is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. She has made it a reflex to use anyone around her as a human shield when necessary, and shows others an obvious lack of respect. She has highly aggressive tendencies, often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances; being exceedingly malicious overall. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper and getting into fights. She also seems to harbor a hatred of both humans and non-humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Itsuka never displays much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. Additionally, Itsuka is quite manipulative—able to use her cuteness to her advantage as it can take many people off-guard, allowing her to worm her way into their hearts. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Markswoman: '''Through the use of her various firearms, Itsuka has proven to be very skilled. She is capable of firing precise magic bullets at multiple, moving targets. She is also able to expertly hit targets from far distances, much like a sniper, wihout specialised firearms. In close combat, Itsuka can use her firearms to block, but due to her low physical power, this isn't advisable. '''Kahidō ('' 回避道 Way of Evasion''): A unique martial art seemingly developed by Itsuka herself. To compensate for her lack of any real offensive physical ability, she perfected her ability to dodge attacks and respond to stimulus. Through the use of Kahidou, Itsuka is able to enter of a state of mind where she becomes much receptive to information and instinct. Through this state, Itsuka is able to perceive the actions of her opponents to a higher degree, reading their movements through the slightest twitch of muscle, and effectively being able to get a read on what they will do as they are planning it, making some believe she can see the future. Her skill in dodging shows through with her enhanced speed. Dodging through the use of Kahidō seems akin to dancing, ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around her opponents without expending any energy of her own, thus the opponents tire themselves out while she can exploit this as a weakness. Her step is described as being very light. Physical Prowess Lack of Physical Strength: 'Notably, Itsuka lacks the sheer amount of muscle-power that many of the characters in ''Fairy Tail: Dawn are so well known for. Due to this, she is not capable of executing hand-to-hand combat at all, being the standard idea of a mage, all magical abilities and no physical strength to back it up. '''Immense Speed: What Itsuka lacks in brute strength, she makes up for by being incredibly fast. Whether through enhancement magic, or sheer natural ability, Itsuka is able to reach levels of speed her comrades still consider quite fast. She is able to outstrip average humans easily, and, in a straight line, can reach 72 mph in around 5 seconds. However, she can maintain this speed even with sharp turns, and through her speed she can close gaps between her and opponnets near-instantly. When she is moving at full speed, she is even capable of creating after images that look borderline solid, enough to confuse an opponent and provide a distraction. Sub-par Durability: Like with her physical strength, Itsuka ability to take a hit is sorely lacking. If she was struck by someone like Iris, the result would be severe damage, internal and external. However, Kahidō was developed to compensate for this. Assorted Others Acting Skills: Due to being able to take different forms, Itsuka has to be skilled in putting on a show, and this shines through when she is able to completely hide her malicious personality under the mask of a girl that is sweet enough to make the person witnessing her "vomit sugar". These acting skills have gotten her to various places throughout her long life, and it is implied she's left a trail of death through simple manipulation. Magical Abilities Requip Requip (換装, Kansō): Requip, also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster-Type Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment, and is the primary form of Magic that Itsuka makes use of in serious battle, and she possesses a remarkable mastery over this skill. With Requip, one can store multiple items and armors in a pocket dimension, giving them a great deal of variety in how they fight in a battle. It also has it's uses outside of combat, as it can be used as a simple wardrobe. Even under the pressure of battle, Itsuka is capable of Requipping extremely fast, never leaving an opening that an opponent can exploit. Her Requip shows similarities to both The Knight and the The Gunner, leading to those who witness it to give it the petname of The Knighted Gunman (ザ・ナイトエド ガンマン Za Naitoedo Ganman), however this name holds no actual official source. *'Magitek Armour Mark I' (魔導凱装・基本号 (マジテク・アーマー・マーク・ワン), Majiteku Āmā Māku Wan lit. Magic Ways Triumphant Armour: Basic Edition): The standard Magitek Armour is basically a suit of mechanical armour, with weapons, that is equipped with a forcefield; as it enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the armour into a superhuman within that person's limit. However, it isn't designed for indoor places or places that aren't that wide hence the armour's user could only use it in a wide place. Underneath the armour, there is a combat wiring suit which allows the user to defend from critical hits; though it is only used by its lonesome for an emergency or in combat. It takes the form of a skintight battle-suit, which is similar to a futuristic armour with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots; Itsuka's bare chest is revealed, but with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. The black gloves have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The leg/boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe. The basic Magitek Armours are extremely tough, but not indestructible; as weapons such as the combination weapons and the Soul Armour Knights can damage or weaken them. In the standard Magitek Armour, the user seems to float, and it, due to the wings placed at their back, and they gain an immense increase in physical abilities, such as strength, speed, and endurance to levels shocking to anyone whose witnessed their subpar performance otherwise. According to Giselle Mercury, the Mark I Magitek Armours are made of 'weak metal' and are, in her eyes, 'disgusting', implying that they are nothing compared to her work. Itsuka's Mark I Armour is known as A.E.A.U. Armour (ア・エ・ア・ウ・の鎧 A.E.A.U. no Yoroi); which stands for "Annihilate Everything Around the User". Interestingly, Itsuka did not realize that the A.E.A.U Armour was Magitek Armour until Giselle pointed it out. :* A.E.A.U Armor - DELTA Formation - Overdrive '(ア・エ・ア・ウ・の鎧 - デルタ フォーメーション - オーバードライブ A.E.A.U. no Yoroi - DERUTA Foumeeshon - Oubaadoraibu''): The enhanced version of her A.E.A.U Armor; it is a armor she had obtained over the timeskip; however, she had not debuted in battle before seven years had passed, it is unknown whether or not this is true. Essentially, DELTA Formation takes the form of two giant cannons flanking her sides, around twenty times her own size. DELTA Formation is propelled by powerful laser pulse thrusters, counteracting the considerable mass of the nearly 100 meter long vehicles. Though it has its own internal battery, this only provides power for its thrusters; the weapons are powered by a direct connection to Itsuka's own magical power; meaning that the stronger her attacks are when utilizing DELTA Formation are, the more magical power will be drained. The twin cannons of DELTA Formation are also extremely well-armed; including several high energy magical cannons as well as two large magical swords, which are both capable of cutting a large building clean in half. Besides this, the twin cannons of DELTA Formation is also armed with three hundred magical missile launchers, allowing Itsuka to fire a large number of missiles in a short amount of time. *'Azure Sword Queen Armour ' (蒼剣妃の鎧 Soukenhi no Yoroi): The Azure Sword Queen Armor is not an armor but rather decorative wear that is mainly white in texture, with a one piece dress and a bow upon the wearer chest. The outfit also has sleeves that are left from the main outfit with gold trimmings, and white thigh high stockings with golden sandals, as well as a large golden crown that has a white headdress.The armour is equipped with the "Seven Sword System", also known as the "SSS-Forme", which improves Itsuka's effectiveness in close combat while also attempting to stabilize her Caliber Magic—infusing that particular magic within the blades and assigning them different "letters" in order to produce a variety of different effects. Coupled with the close combat fighting style that Itsuka uses in this form, the armour is a near perfect close combat weapon, armed with 7 close combat weapons; the experimental two tonfas, standardized magic swords, the long and short katanas, and the large Buster Sword. Transformation Magic '''Transformation Master: Itsuka's foremost supplementary magic, and the source of her moniker. She has mastered Transformation magic to the point of the Advanced Level, and as such can change appearance, voice, height, size, in addition to physical features such as wings, etc. She mainly uses this magic to change her appearance into that of other people, and is capable of keeping it going unconsciously, or when she is out of magic power, mastering this basic magic to a point that many mages fail to. Caliber Magic Caliber Magic (キャリバーマジック, '' Kyaribā Majikku''): Caliber Magic is a Caster Type Lost Magic which is utilized by Itsuka. The basic function of the Lost Magic is actually the source of Itsuka's other magical powers, and it's power lies in the saying that "words are the strongest force in the world". Because this magic is Itsuka's main magic, it is constantly active in a subconscious way; and thus, her magic is constantly linked to the very essence of the world. In order to use Caliber Magic, Itsuka is capable of utilizing the power of her words, and make them real. This is done through choosing a certain letter, for example, the letter "S". A demonstration of this would be the word "Set". When Itsuka says the word, a trap is set in any location that she wishes. However, an enormous limitation is that she is unable to use any wordy phrases; only a statement consisting of one or three words. Lastly, Itsuka can utilize Caliber Magic to enhance any other spells that she possesses; while, or, after casting them, she must chant a specific word in order to augment the strength and effects of the spell in question considerably, making the magic even more dangerous and Itsuka a formidable opponent. However, while Caliber Magic allows the to materialize their words into reality, it does not actually enable them to alter, or undo in any way, the laws of reality. It can be likened to a computer simulation, as if even a line of code is messed it will not function. However, a setback to Caliber Magic is that the user requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects, and can even be used against the user, if something goes horribly wrong. *'Memory Chip': To avoid long winded explanations, Itsuka displays the ability to form a memory chip, containing data she selects from her memory. By designating the letter 'M' with Caliber magic, Itsuka stores a select amount of data on a solid black memory chip. Compatible with most forms of Magitek, the chip can be uploaded into a Magitek monitor and have the information "loaded" for proper consultation at a later date. It is also comptable with an Archive monitor. (Unnamed) Trivia *'Caliber Magic' is based on the word-based science (seen as "witchcraft") of the Carrionites from Doctor Who and was written by User:Perchan. All credit goes to her. Navigation